


light me up

by ffantastic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hands, Introspection, Love, Symbolism, they're soulmates and they fit together perfectly that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffantastic/pseuds/ffantastic
Summary: love seeks to burn, love longs to fly. love entwines.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 13





	light me up

Love, she thinks in the black of the night, is a stone. And love is a fire. It’s a weight slung across her chest, tugging, an ache so bone-deep she couldn’t carve it out if she wanted to. She doesn’t. Because it’s also set her alight. It’s an everlasting flame, and she shakes with it every minute.

She lifts her hand to the ceiling. A faint ray of moonlight catches the knobs of her fingers. There’s no fire there. But with every pump of her heart, it flickers and pulses.

"I’m on fire," she whispers to the girl sleeping beside her.

When she turns her head, large brown eyes are fixed on hers, the spark to her flint stone, consuming her whole.

(She feels like this a lot, these days. It’s a lot. Sometimes she catches her image in a mirror and stares for a moment, because she hasn’t changed. She’s still the same - outside - when her insides are stumbling all over each other, in this new gravity she’s getting used to. Maybe reality is mocking her, for how she feels, for how much of it there is. But she mocks it right back.)

⭐️

Love has always been out of reach for her. Somewhere high above, a feather swept along by the wind, where she could see but never grasp it. She could never fly, no matter how much she wished for it.

These days, she thinks she should try jumping. Because it fills her whole chest, her throat and her arms and her fingers, with a shimmering lightness, as if she’s already floating above ground. It’s an energy she doesn’t know where to put, itching, tingling, from her smile to the tips of her toes.

She wants to jump. It might not be that different from flying after all.

She can’t sleep when she’s feeling like this. Sleep is for people who aren’t frenzied with the need to reach for something, and she is not that.

She follows the path of a pale, slender hand up into the moonlight, and her heart is tumbling over itself.

"I’m on fire."

Their eyes meet and their fingers tangle and she draws the other girl‘s hand to her cheek, and her pulse is staccato. She doesn’t know whose. Maybe it’s both of them.

But the hand against her cheek is cold, soft, fingertips grazing her skin as if they’ve never touched anything before, and it sparks something all the same.

"Burn me, then," her voice, too loud, reaches out for something as well, "I can take it."

And her smile is the first sip of cold water, the feather high up in the sky. 

(She checks in the mirror if maybe she’s not floating after all, and finds her feet firmly on the ground.

Maybe they’re not meant to burn, or drown, or fly. Maybe they’re just supposed to hold hands.)

⭐️

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't really know what this is but I had a lot of feelings about them and they needed to go somewhere. I'd love to write more about them in the future and I really hope it's going to happen, I have a few ideas already. It would mean a lot to me if you left kudos and maybe even a comment <3
> 
> There's not a lot of toh/ lumity content there (yet?) but you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheeseroyalty) if you'd like to!


End file.
